Traveling Through Time
by Kairyuu-san
Summary: The Greasers decide to take a cruise through town. But they end up with a lot more than they bargained for. Instead, they go facetoface with an invisible enemytime itself. [DISCONTINUED]
1. Welcome to 2004

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Outsiders or any of the characters. S.E. Hinton does.

**Summary: **The Greasers decide to take a cruise through town. But they end up with a lot more than they bargained for.

**Rating: **PG-13 (for Dally's big mouth)

**Traveling Through Time**

_From 1980 to 2004_

****

"Damn it! Hurry up already!" Dallas Winston swung open the door of his car. "Man, Soda, if you don't get out here right now, I'm just gonna break the fucking door down!" He glanced back at Two-Bit, who was singing a really annoying song.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves!! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes: I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. . ."

"SHUT UP! You're fucking getting on my nerves!!"

"See? I told you I knew a song that gets on everybody's nerves!"

The Greasers had taken a stop at a gas station, and Sodapop was hogging the bathroom. He'd been in there for about 10 minutes now, and before that, Ponyboy had seen him carry in a bottle of hair grease. . . Maybe that was why. The gang had decided to take a little road trip/cruise, because no one had anything to do and they were getting kind of bored.

Finally, Dally had broken down the door and dragged Soda out. From there, they just drove off, because no one wanted to pay for the door. "Where are we going again?" Johnny asked, glancing around. On both sides of them there was desert, desert, and desert.

"Don't tell me you got us lost, Dal!" Darry sighed.

"So what if I did?"

It was silent for a moment before Two-Bit started singing that song that gets on everyone's nerves again. Everyone groaned. "Two-Bit, would you put a sock in it?!" Steve asked, ramming his head against the back of Darry's seat. Soda had his hands behind his head. Two-Bit's song had gotten into his head, and he began to sing, too.

Dally gritted his teeth, losing his nerve with every word. Finally, he practically lost it. "DAMN IT, SHUT UP!" he growled, taking a swing at Two-Bit. The blond dodged it, but his head crashed against the window, which caused him to black out. Then, it was silent once again.

"Dally, calm down!" Darry shot at him.

Dally muttered something under his breath and said nothing more. A while later, they were covered by the shadows of a tunnel. . . wait. . . tunnel? They had a tunnel? On the other side, light blinded them, and noise filled the air. There were sounds of car horns, people talking, everything. From every side there were cars. They were really different; those cars had radios, clocks that had the actual numbers instead of round ones, slits in them for things they called "CDs", and even more.

"What the hell?" Dally muttered, looking around. Compared to everything else, their car looked extremely old. By that time, Two-Bit had finally come to and was glancing around.

"Where are we?" was a question everyone asked.

Then, there was a loud roar of girls from a car next to them. "WE LOVE YOU, ROB LOWE!!!"

Soda blinked. "Rob Lowe? Who's Rob Lowe? And where are we?! I'm confused!"

"I didn't know you had a new name, Soda! Why didn't you tell me?!" Two-Bit joked.

"I don't. . . right?"

Ponyboy shrugged. "I wonder why there are so many people here!"

Then, another car pulled up next to them. "Hey, it isn't the '80s anymore, so take off your leather jackets, dude!"

"What?" Johnny gave a bewildered looked towards Dally. "What did he mean that it ain't the 1980's no more?"

"I don't know, Johnnycake," Dally admitted. "I don't even know where we are."

"You _did_ get us lost!"

"Maybe we should pull over for a while?" Ponyboy suggested. Dally shrugged and parked in a nearby parking lot. Ponyboy walked over to where there was a newspaper on the ground. "November 11, 2004. . ." he looked up at the rest of the gang, whose mouths were slightly hanging ajar.

_Welcome to year 2004._

**---**

**Author Notes: **Neh. Wasn't really good, but hopefully, I'll get a better chapter up soon.


	2. Hard Decisions

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Outsiders, okay?! I just own the idea of this fanfiction.

**Author Notes: **Okay, since you requested it, they're going to the mall! XD

**Rating: **PG-13 (Baaad Dally… sweatdrop)

**Traveling Through Time**

_"So this is where chicks get their clothes. . ."_

"So we're in year 2004. What the hell?!" Dally put his hands behind his head. "Great. First we're fucking bored to death and now this. And I just fucking got out of the cooler."

"By this time, they could've lost your police record, too!" Two-Bit put in.

"And then they'll fucking lose my pride and joy police record."

Johnny scratched the back of his head. "Aw, c'mon, Dal, we'll get outta here. . ."

"Eventually!" Sodapop added, grinning. Two-Bit laughed. This wasn't exactly their idea of a road trip, but it's what they got. And hey, since no one really knew their police records (to Dally's disliking), no one would be looking at them like they were about to get killed. Instead, it was worse.

As he had said earlier, they should go down for a while. Then Soda suggested they go to the nearby mall. It was pretty big, people everywhere. There were a lot of doors into the place, too. Like, there were a lot of these little shops and even a small café place near the mall entrance.

--

"So this is where chicks get their clothes!" Soda chuckled, elbowing Steve a bit. The gang chuckled at this, but not for long. They were distracted with what some people were saying about them.

_"Look at those thurgs. . ."_

Everyone was staring at them like they came from another planet—which was somewhat of what Ponyboy was expecting. They didn't come from another planet, they came from another time. He knew what a thug was, but not what a 'thurg' was, as some people said. It was probably their new form of slang or something.

"Maybe we should change or something. . ." Johnny suggested, glancing around nervously. "I mean, we don't fit in."

"Who gives a damn about fitting in?" Dally asked, too busy checking out all of the girls who passed by them.

"Daaang. . . girls these days're loaded!" Two-Bit snickered, and Darry sighed. Couldn't he have just one normal time with his friends?! But with these greasers, there was never a normal moment.

"Hey, thurgs, come from the slums or something?!" One of the guys had yelled to them. It took all of the gang to hold Dally back from punching the living crap out of the guy. Dally kept yelling, "Shit! Let me at him! Let me at him!!!"

They stood out like a needle in a hay stack; a raven in a dove's pen; an ugly person in a beauty contest! So, they decided to go with Johnny's idea and try to blend in.

"W-wait. . . So we have to. . ." Two-Bit blinked. He obviously didn't know what a haircut was—or refused to believe what it was.

"Yeah, we've gotta change, man! Don't worry, your hair'll grow back eventually," Johnny explained. "But I think it's the only option we've got right now."

"Johnny's right. . ." Ponyboy sighed. "I guess it's what we've gotta do right now. . . And we've gotta get some new clothes."

"They were right. . ." the 16 year old was silent for a moment. "We _do _look like thugs." So it was decided—they were going to get some clothes and. . . a haircut.

"Y'know what? It looked like some of their hair's greased, 'cause it's stickin' up like that," Two-Bit looked around at some of the guys there. They had what people in 2004 would call 'spiked hair'. "I wonder what my hair'd look like spiked," he wondered aloud, grinning.

"So. . ." Soda began, looking around at all of the shops. "Where do we start?

_"This may take a while. . ."_

----

**Author Notes: **Hrm. Where should they go? Where _do_ guys go to get their clothing? Oo; This may remain a mystery. XD If you know any good stores for our guys to go to, please drop a review saying so!


	3. Discoveries

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Outsiders. There. I said it!

**Author Notes: **Thanks again to all you who told me it was the sixties instead of the eighties. I appreciate it. n.n Annnd. . . yeah, they're going to change _some_, but not all of their looks. Anyway, I personally think Dally's hair's fine the way it is. XD And special thanks to those peoples who gave me ideas. X3 Hehe. I love books, by the way. . .

**Rating: **PG-13 (If Dally weren't in this, it would've been PG, but NOOO. . .)

**Traveling Through Time**

_Discoveries_

"34. . . 35. . . 36," Dally muttered, paying the last bit of his winnings from his last rodeo. "Here you go, kid," the 17-year old tossed some of the clothes to Johnny.

"But, Dal, that was the last off. . ."

"Just fucking put it on, okay?" the older boy instructed, shoving his fists into his pockets. After the rest of the gang had found something else to wear, there was an awkward silence. Guys these days wore pretty baggy stuff.

Breaking the silence, Two-Bit burst out into laughter. "W-we look like. . .!!!" he didn't even know what to call it.

"Regular people?" Ponyboy grinned. "Well, at least there are no greasers or Socs anymore."

"HOLY CRAP! IS THAT ROB LOWE?!?"

"Hide me!" Soda whispered, quickly ducking behind Darry. A pretty large group of girls started to surround the gang. "I can't deal with a group _this _big!" And it was getting even bigger.

"Aw, man! Soda gets all the girls!" Two-Bit complained.

Dally was getting annoyed by all the attention after about 10 minutes, so he finally dragged Soda out from behind Darry and started to trudge off. "That's it, lover-boy, tell all your fucking girlfriends to go home or something." He wasn't in a good mood—but who would be if you spend all of the money you won _fairly_ just to fit in with the rest of the crowd? But the girls obviously didn't like this. They followed Soda around like hawks. . .

* * *

"Hahahah!!!" Two-Bit handed Soda a napkin. "Man, your face looks like a prune!!" Soda pressed the napkin onto the side of his head. It was a strange coincidence that all of those girls already had boyfriends, and when those guys came, well. . . guys in year 2004 are getting a little more athletic. 

"I'm bored," Steve announced. "Let's do something!"

Up ahead were various sounds—beeping noises, sounds of car engines, and other stuff, even popping noises. "The hell?" Dally muttered.

"Let's check it out!" Soda declared. Above the entrance was a huge sign that said, "ARCADE" on it. "I wanna go to the arcade!" Next door to it was a bookstore.

"Okay, then," Darry began, seeing that Ponyboy was more interested in the books than in the arcade. "We'll split up and meet back here in an hour or so."

"Hey, Ponyboy, you wanna go to the bookstore?" Johnny asked, gesturing towards it.

"Yeah. You comin'?"

"Sure, man!"

Upon entering, they bumped into a girl around the age of 12. "Sorry!" she squeaked, before running off towards the back of the store. Ponyboy raised a brow at Johnny, and then they slowly followed. "WHAT?! They don't have Tex? That's crazy, man!"

"It's that kid we bumped into earlier," Johnny observed. She was rummaging through some of the books on the shelves, and one accidentally fell off. It was called The Outsiders, and on the cover, there were a lot of familiar faces. . .

Ponyboy picked it up just as the girl was about to. She glanced down at the cover and then back up at him, looking like she was going to gag. "U-umm. . . hi. . . can I guess your name?"

The 14-year old shrugged. "Sure."

"Ponyboy Curtis! And you're 14, right?"

Johnny coughed out of surprise. "How'd you know?" he asked.

"And you're Johnny Cade and you're 16!!"

The two friends blinked at her. Who was this kid and how'd she know them?! "And who are you. . .?"

"You can call me Kair!" the girl replied, pushing her glasses higher up on her nose. "Well, I've gotta go check somethin' out. See you!" Kair grinned like a maniac. She then ran off to a section that said "Manga" over it.

Ponyboy looked down at the book in his hands. "The Outsiders. . ." he began, and then looked at the back of it. "Ponyboy—" he stopped there, his greenish-grayish eyes widening. "J-Johnny. . ." the 14-year old held the book in front of him. They were both silent, staring at it.

"Hey, Kair. . .!!"

----

**Author Notes: **is brain-dead Anyway, the gang finds out about The Outsiders book. Heheh. X3 Sorry I didn't make it longer. I really can't think about what to put right now.


	4. The Outsiders?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Outsiders. But I _do _own myself! . . . Right? Oo;

**Author Notes: **Thanks to all of you who have been reading this crap. I'm really surprised at how many reviews I received. I thought I'd only get like . . . 4 or something. And they'd be from me. XD And I'll put this one in Ponyboy's POV. Buahaha.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Traveling Through Time**

_The Outsiders_

"So . . . we're in a book? And Johnny and Dally—" I thought I was going to gag. Johnny and Dally were going to die?! Because we were walking these two Soc girls home?

Kair just shrugged. "I don't know. But now you guys know about it, so . . . yeah. And you're also in a movie!" she grinned.

"Who's Rob Lowe?" Johnny asked suddenly. I wanted to know that, too. And why were all these people saying that Soda was Rob Lowe?

"Rob Lowe?" Kair's grin grew wider. "Well, he's . . . an actor!" I could tell by the way she grinned that she meant, "Rob Lowe's a real good-looking actor!" I could find out these kinds of things, mostly because I had to translate what Darry said into what he really meant most of the time. "And did a pretty good job acting as Soda," she added.

I wasn't surprised—a lot of girls liked Soda. And if this Rob Lowe guy was okay, then he would be okay as Soda. "Okay, so where are we?" I asked.

"You're in California! The United States."

Johnny and I exchanged shocked looks. "CALIFORNIA?!" Why were we in California?! "Why are we in California?!" Johnny pleaded, as if reading my mind.

"I don't know!" Kair answered, throwing her hands up in the air. "I don't know all the answers!"

"You're coming with us," I announced, after buying The Outsiders book.

"W-wha?!" Johnny and I led her to where the others were, and I could tell that she was turning pretty red in the face. The others were hanging around this arcade game. By the way, those things were pretty big. They were as tall as us and they had a screen, a stick to move whatever you're playing as, and a lot of buttons. Two-Bit was playing, and on top of the machine were the words, "Tekken 3".

There were a lot of punching noises, and we saw two people fighting on the screen. It was like watching a rumble and coaching from the sidelines. "Man, this sucks!" Two-Bit groaned, reading the "YOU LOSE" sign on the screen.

"You were playing it wrong," Kair said softly, but the gang still heard.

"Okay, then, kid, if you think you're so good, you try!" Dally offered.

"Then I will!" Kair returned, voice quivering. Her dark brown eyes glanced over at the screen and she took Two-Bit's place. A while after, there was a "You win" sign on the screen instead. "If you're really desperate, just hit 'em with the same thing over and over again," she said, in the same low voice as before. Johnny and I could tell she was nervous, but who wouldn't be in front of greasers from the sixties when it's 2004?

Two-Bit scratched the back of his head. "Pretty good. What's your name?"

"You can call me Kair."

"You dig okay, Kair."

"Er . . . thanks."

Two-Bit gave one of his goofy/boozed up-looking grins. "I'm—"

"Two-Bit Matthews. I know."

He cocked a brow, as he always did when he was confused. "How'd you know?"

"And then there's Darry, Dally, Steve, Soda, Ponyboy, and Johnny . . ."

They exchanged confused looks and then looked towards me for an explanation. I opened my mouth, but I really didn't know what to say. Every pair of eyes was looking at me except for Johnny's and Kair's. "Um . . ." all I could think of doing was to hand them the book, so I did.

"What the hell?!" Dally's eyes narrowed at it. "We're in a book?"

"And movie!" Kair added.

"And a movie?! What the fuck is this world coming to?!"

"Hey, Soda, Rob Lowe is the guy who acted as you," Johnny put in.

Soda grinned. "I knew it all along!" he lied. "I guess they just can't resist, huh?"

"Yeah, their boyfriends' fists are really attracted to you, too!" Two-Bit laughed. Soda gave him something like a cold stare, but then looked back at Kair.

"You know all the actors?"

Kair grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, I do."

"Who plays as me?" Steve shoved past Soda.

"Tom Cruise . . ." her eyes glittered. "Tom Cruise still acts today, too. There're a lot of good movies starring him!"

"How 'bout Rob Lowe?" Soda asked.

"Dunno. The only movie I watched with him in it is The Outsiders."

"Ooh! Me! Who played me?!" Two-Bit practically jumped on Kair, so she had to step back a bit.

"Emilio Estevez, who also stars in 5 of my favorite movies including The Outsiders," she flashed a grin at Two-Bit, who was grinning as crazily as ever. "Er, okay, Johnny's played by Ralph Macchio, Ponyboy's played by C. Thomas Howell, Darry by Patrick Swayze, and Dally by Matt Dillon."

"Who d'you like the most?" Two-Bit asked suddenly.

"What? Out of the actors?"

"Outta us!"

"Out of you guys? Er . . ." Kair's voice trailed off. "I don't know . . ."

"Your favorite character!"

"Favorite character? That'd be you, Two-Bit. . ." Two-Bit jumped up in the air happily. ". . . you and Dally."

"DALLY?!" Sodapop sputtered. "Why him?!" he asked, and Two-Bit cocked a brow again.

"Why does everyone ask me that?!" Kair turned pretty red. "Anyway, yeah, if anyone calls you 'Rob Lowe' or 'Matt Dillon' or something, they're actors."

"Answer Soda's question!" Dally commanded, grinning.

"W-well . . . Uh . . . I think you're real gallant!" I just realized that Kair was a lot like Johnny. They both thought that Dally was gallant, even though Dally was one of the toughest hoods I know. Johnny chuckled a bit.

"Gallant, huh? Ain't that the same thing Johnny says?"

"I guess you and Johnny are on the same level," I put in.

"Yeah . . . well, gotta go before they run out of Pita-Ten manga!" and with that, she was gone.

"And we're in California," Johnny said.

"What the hell?! California?! Why the fuck are we in California?!" Dally cried out. But for now, we'd just be there—in an arcade in California until we thought up something.

_"Hey, guys, I'm hungry!!"_

--

**Author Notes: **Whoot. I gets to meet me hero! XDDD I'm kidding. Heh. "I think you're gallant!" Good gawsh. XD ::sweat drop:: Anyway, please review and I promise the next chapters will be better than this crap.


	5. Mall Troubles Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Outsiders, Halo, or anything else, okay?! I don't even own this computer. Oo; So, yeah. Whatever.

**Author Notes: **Thank again to everyone who reviewed,'specially JC, who reviewed like . . .::looks at reviews:: the most. And please update your story!But that'soff topic. Oo;Anyway, I thought this bit up while I was at the mall the other day. XD And I do not wish to offend anyone by anything that's in here, okay? It's just a fic. It's not like it's real life.

**Rating: **PG-13 (Because of Dally. But oh, well! Ain't he gallant!? XD I'm kidding.)

**Traveling Through Time**

_Mall Troubles Part 1_

"Well, while we're here . . ." Two-Bit's grayish eyes flashed with excitement. "We might as well go around the place, huh?"

"But—" Darry began, only to get cut off by Soda.

"Aw, c'mon, Darry! It'll be fun!" his younger brother insisted. "It's your day-off, anyway! Please?" the 17-year old gave Darry a pleading look. "I mean, it's 2004! This outta be fun!"

Darry was silent for a moment, before sighing, "Okay, fine."

"Yay!"

"But"—he added—"we've gotta meet back here in about an hour."

"Good enough," Soda shrugged, and then tugged on Steve's arm. "Let's go back to the arcade!" he suggested, and his friend nodded. Two-Bit headed in another direction. "And where are you goin'?" Soda asked, cocking a brow.

Two-Bit gave a goofy grin. "Dunno. Around, maybe?" he headed towards the elevator.

"Hey, wait up!" Soda glanced at Steve and then they both followed Two-Bit into the elevator.

There were really "different", one could say, people in there. There were a few girls who wore completely black and had heavy eyeliner who Two-Bit cocked a brow at. There was this pretty "large" guy, and his stomach was getting in Steve's way. On the opposite side of the girls in black were girls in white shirts and pink skirts who looked so perky that they were about to kick someone. Luckily, they didn't see Soda past the fat guy's stomach.

It was real quiet, and all that they could hear was the sound of the elevator going down—and then a creaking noise. Soda glanced around, and then saw that it had stopped right in the middle. It was an awfully long way down, and that fat guy surely was bringing the elevator down just by standing there.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!" Two-Bit blurted out, looking around frantically.

"Don't panic!" Steve said a little too quickly. He was panicking, as well.

"No one's going to care if we die," one of the girls in black said apathetically. "Our lives are meaningless."

Soda cocked a brow at them. It seemed as if one of the girl's eyes had just flashed crimson, and then turned back into brown. So, he scooted away . . . and backed into one of the other girls.

"Hi!" the three perky-looking girls greeted in unison, flashing smiles at him. They all had perfectly white teeth and a strange grin that scared him.

The three greasers glanced around at the people, when a large noise erupted in the air, followed by an incredibly gross stench.

"EWW!" the three perky girls said together, and the other girls just groaned.

"Why are we showered with misfortune?" a girl in black sighed, and everyone stepped away from the fat guy.

"THEY'RE GONNA KILL US ALL!" was a sound in the background from a video game store. Steve pounded his head against the glass.

"WHY ME?!"

"Why us?!" Two-Bit and Soda cried in despair.

--

**Author Notes:** Kinda short, I know. Sorry. But I can't think so much and I've got a test to study for, I just remembered. Well, those of you who review, thanks a lot! I need support. Xx;


	6. Mall Troubles Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Outsiders. There. Okay.

**Rating: **PG-13 (for language)

**Author Notes: **Wow. I honestly thought I'd never update this story again. But since you people actually reviewed it, I guess I will continue. Thank you to those who have been reviewing and telling me to update! And thanks for the suggestions and constructive criticism. It helped a lot.

This part kind of revolves around Steve and Dally, because they're the sanest people. XD

**Traveling Through Time**

_Mall Troubles Part 2_

The elevator made a squeaky noise, and then suddenly, they began plummeting towards the ground!

Steve shut his eyes and braced himself, ready for the crash. Instead, they didn't collide with the ground, but stopped about a foot from it. Still, it wasn't low enough for them to actually get out. "Damn," he muttered, ramming his head against the elevator glass.

"OH MY GOD!" someone outside screamed, "Tom Cruise, Rob Lowe, and Emilio Estevez are stuck in that elevator!" It was apparently a girl's voice.

Two-Bit blinked in confusion and looked at the fat guy. "You're Emilio Estevez?" he cocked a brow.

"No, you are."

"I am?" Two-Bit looked at Soda and Steve, bewildered. "Since when did my name change?"

Steve rammed his head against the glass once again. "Your name didn't change!"

"Then who're they talking about?"

"Like, you, silly!" one of the preppy girls went up to Two-Bit. "You're a movie star—or did you forget?"

"I'd like to forget everything that's happened to me," a girl wearing black sighed, causing Steve to hit himself on the head again.

"Like, Mr. Cruise, you shouldn't do that, like, it'll like, hurt you."

"Mr. Cruise . . .?" Steve raised an eyebrow, and Soda shrugged.

"Then I must be Rob Lowe!" Soda declared, and the other people nodded.

"Like, you didn't know that you're like . . . you?"

"I don't know anymore," Soda scratched the back of his head.

* * *

There was a pretty large group of people swarming around the elevator for some reason. "I wish I was in there!" one girl squealed. Johnny and Ponyboy exchanged confused glances. 

"Why the hell would they wanna be stuck in a stupid elevator?" Dally asked, loud enough for that girl to hear.

"Well, you wouldn't care 'cause you're a guy, but can't you see? Tom Cruise is in there!"

"Who?" Dally glanced up at the elevator. 'All I see is Two-Bit, Steve, and Soda . . . These people must think they're some famous or rich guys.' He rolled his eyes. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah, really!"

Dally dragged Ponyboy and Johnny away from the crowd. "They think that Steve, Two-Bit, and Soda are rich or somethin'. Better get them down before Two-Bit starts some stupid rumor."

"Right. But how?" Ponyboy asked, thinking about it.

"Guys . . ."

"What, Johnny?"

"Did you notice that there are a lot of girls running towards us . . .?"

A mob started forming as they ran towards the three greasers, thinking they were movie stars. "CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!" some were yelling.

"Ruun!"

"Why are they chasing us?" Ponyboy panted.

"I have no fucking idea," Dally replied, glancing at them over his shoulder. "Damn, they can really keep up, can't they?"

"WE LOVE YOU, MATT!"

"Who the hell is Matt?" Dally mumbled, running out of breath.

"Man, they must all be on track, huh?" Johnny asked Ponyboy, who nodded. "Where do we go?"

"Over here!" a voice commanded, and a hand snatched them into a dark corner, letting the roaring mob of fans run right by them.

""  
**Author Notes:**I updated this on the 18th of February, Matt Dillon's birthday. So, happy birthday! I decided to put the "We love youMatt:"thing in the fic, dedicated to him. XD

Well, hope you liked this chapter. Yeah. Anyway, um . . . stay tuned for the next one? XD


End file.
